Acid Butter!
by XxXinukaiXxX
Summary: What did two girls do when they find two mysterious figures appear in their basement? Why, they break out the golf clubs and acid butter of course! Umm, not perverted like two of my stories hehe. Yay seriousness!
1. The mayhem!

Disclaimer: We don't own Full Metal Alchemist THERE HAPPY! But one day…

* * *

This is a story… 

About what happens when two girls…

Hyped on sugar…

Find out that Edward and Alphonse Elric…

Are in their basement…

HALLIJUAH! hearing in the background

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day… 

In Kenya, Africa…

BUT! That's not where our story begins…or goes anywhere near…SO let's forget about Kenya!

* * *

Our story actually begins in Kyoto, Japan where it was a dark and stormy and scary night. 

Megumi Takahashi and Sakura Izuzo were sitting in Sakura's living while watching THE RING 3 while Sakura's parents were at a night club. The movie started to whisper as the woman walked the through the halls.

"In the basement in the basement in THE basement…"

Megumi and Sakura shook in fright.

"G-good thing I don't h-have a b-base-" **BOOM!**

They ran into the kitchen because that was the only room with lights on and they couldn't find the living room light switch. So then they each grabbed the nearest weapon, Sakura's was a golf club, and Megumi's just happened to be…a butter knife and a canister of butter…

"Where the heck did you get butter!" Sakura half asked.

"I jacked from your fridge." Megumi replied impatiently.

"How will you stop bad guys with a butter!" Sakura asked.

"It's not butter it's acid butter!" Megumi explained. Sakura blinked in surprise…

'What the hell was that doing in there!' Sakura frantically thought.

"What wa-…Never mind…let's go!" Sakura said annoyed.

* * *

In the basement…

* * *

The two girls ran down to the basement with their golf club, butter knife, and acid butter. They heard voices and whispers. Then Megumi said. 

"Sakura I hear voices! And there not the normal ones I hear!"

"Cool down I'll beat the heck out of the guy while you find the light switch. Hand me that acid butter."

"No! I wanna beat to beat the heck out of him too!"

"Fine!" Sakura sighed.

They opened the door and Megumi yelled…

"Freeze suckas!" And the voices ceased and then someone said,

"What the hell!" And then the two crazed girls attacked.

Megumi and Sakura ran down the stairs to the basement about ten steps from the bottom Sakura took a flying leap and brought her golf club down hard on the nearest of the two people in her basement. A loud clang answered back.

"What the!" Said the bewildered Sakura.

"Never mind that!" Megumi yelled she did a battle war cry and threw the acid butter in the air.

With a splat it landed on the shorter one of the two.

"What is this?" It asked.

"Acid butter!" Megumi screamed.

"What you hurt him!" It screamed and grabbed Sakura making her drop her club.

"No, it's just regular butter…" It said.

"What? Wait then that means the acid butter is…" Megumi trailed off. They looked at each other "Oops…" They said.

"WHAT EVER! MEGUMI FIND THE DAMN REMOTE SO THIS THING CAN LET GO!" Sakura screamed angrily.

"Alright, alright!" She said and looked for the lights remote.

The shorter one of them grabbed Sakura by the collar when Megumi went off.

"Who are you and who's your little friend! How did we get here!" He asked. Sakura turned away in fear. He was about her height and seemed dangerous.

"Tell ME!" He demanded.

"I-I don't k-know!" She managed to stutter out.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He screamed.

She turned her face. "S-sa…"

"FOUND IT!" Megumi yelled and turned the lights on.

* * *

Megumi: Ouu a cliffy! 

Sakura: I wonder who the two 'mysterious' people are.

Megumi: Readers and reviewers will have to find out MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA /cough sputter cough/

Sakura: No more acid butter for you!

Megumi/through coughs/ Review review review review review review review review !

Sakura: Or she will come and hunt you down, she has a strange mind...i can't control her...actually...no one can...

Megumi/waps Sakura with a brick/

Sakura: Itai! That hurt!

Megumi: Review!

Sakura: freeloader...

Megumi: What!

Sakura: REVIEW!


	2. The mayhem continues!

Disclaimer: We still don't umm…umm, own…own…what story are we doing this about again? Oh yeah Full Metal Alchemist.

Sakura: On with the craziness!

Megumi: Woot!

_

* * *

_

_On the last slice of ACID BUTTER!_

_She turned her face. "S-sa…" _

"_FOUND IT!" Megumi yelled and turned the lights on._

* * *

Megumi yelled her favorite girly scream. "You're….your….your…!"

Then Sakura blushed a violent shade of purple.

(A/n: Sakura: Purple? Why Purple? Megumi: Because red and blue make purple! Red because you're embarrassed and blue because you can't breathe!" Sakura: Blue? Megumi: He's grasping your collar to much…be happy.)

"You're Edward Elric!" Megumi yelled.

"Yep the one and only I see that the other one over there knows me well…I prefer Edward-sama if you please." Ed said.

"Brother please…" The metal clad figure said.

"You're the extremely adorable Alphonse Elric yippee the lord has answered my prayers!" Sakura screamed.

"Well hehe you know…" Al blushed.

Ed roughly dropped Sakura and dusted his hands off.

"Hey you meanie why'd you do that!"

"Because technically I don't know you and I really don't care about you so start telling us how to get back to Rizembul." Ed said cockily.

"AAAAH I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR EDWARD ELRIC AHHH!" She yelled and tackled Ed.

"MYNAMESMEGUMITAKAHASIWHATSYOURSOHWAITNEVERMINDIKNOWYOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ed looked over at Sakura and asked "What!"

Sakura who was innocently looking at looked up slowly and said,

"Oh ahem sorry you had to see that ahem…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A tall boy asked.

"Forget what the hell's going on whom the hell are you." Sakura said plainly.

"Oh Sakura this is my cousin Snoopy his real name I shall not tell you." Megumi explained.

"Oh hi." Sakura said innocently the light from the living room that obviously turned on turned off the lights in the basement shining the light on Sakura. Ed turned his head with a crazed Megumi on him and saw Sakura's beautiful body and face rise from the floor. Her long silver hair hanged from her nicely curved head and body and her pinkish bluish eyes glowed with innocence. He looked over at Snoopy and gave him a glare that said 'She's mine back off' noticing he was giving the same glare.

* * *

Then…

* * *

Al and Megumi burst out laughing in tears. "I'm sorry but this is so cute! AWWWWWWWW!"

Sakura's parents walked in and her father was furious.

"SAKURA KASUMI IZUZO what are three boys doing in my basement!"

"Wait honey when'd we get a basement?" Her mom said.

"Umm recently?" He replied.

"Were dead, were dead, we're totally dead…" Megumi and Sakura said together but Sakura stopped there but Megumi…

"She 99 she think she fine she got a big behind whoO!"

Everyone looked at her. "What!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I LIKE BANANAS!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay…" Ed said.

…

…

…

…

…

After a long moment of silence.

"My boobs are huge."

"SAKURA!"

"What they are!"

* * *

Megumi: I REALLY LIKE BANANAS!

Sakura: I HAVE A HUGE RACK!

Megumi: I LIKE BANANAS!

Sakura: MY PARENTS ARE AS LOOSE AS A CANNON!

Megumi: I LIKE BANANAS!

Sakura: …okay you can stop now…

Megumi: but I like them Sakie!

Sakura: (long exaggerated sigh)

S&M: Review!


	3. Al?

Disclaimer: Aww man we still don't own it!

Ed: Thank gosh if you did I don't know what would happen….

Al: Oh come one…Inukai I don't think your paying much attention to me….

Inukai: Why do you say that?

Al: EVEN A REVIEWER SAID IT!

Inukai: Oh yeah the bias thing…my bad I'll do something _extra _special for you Allie!

Al: Allie?

Megumi: Hey isn't that my cousin's…

Inukai: Bad Megumi! Never give out information like that!

Megumi: My bad…

* * *

"Well maybe we should go into the living room…" Sakura suggested.

"True let's go." Megumi said.

As soon as they all got ready to leave they heard Al scream.

"AL! What's going on!" Ed screamed in question.

"I don't know I guess because he's in a different dimension his body is becoming…" Sakura explained.

Al's body was engulfed by gold and white light and he screamed out in pain. "Brother it hurts! Wait BROTHER IT HURTS!" Al said half in pain and half in joy.

His arms out stretched along with his legs he had a faint smile on his face and he looked up and let the light engulf him. With one final cry of joy Al's armor dropped with a loud clang.

"What! You were wrong wench he's still a suit of armor."

"Wench! Why I outta…ugh just move out of the way Edward." She pushed him out of the way and kicked of the head of Al's armor successfully knocking Snoopy out on accidentally and looked over.

"Hey Al."

"Sakura what happened!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ed screamed as Sakura kicked the armor again and it started to crack. Ed watched in horror as the blood drawn seal cracked along with the armor.

"Come on out of there sweety." Sakura said with a sweet smile and took off her jacket and wrapped it around something inside Al's former armor then she put her body further down and they heard the shuffling of an article of clothing. A zip, the whistle of tightening and she wrapped her arms around something and slowly brought it to stand.

"A-al?"

* * *

Sakura: MEGUMIIIIIII!

Inukai: Whats wrong second self?

Sakura: Megumi couldn't do this chapter today so the chapter wasn't funny!

Inukai: Yes it was kinda serious…

Sakura & Inukai: (sigh) With out Megumi…Review…


	4. ALL ABOUT FLAFFLES!

Disclaimer: No…we don't…

(Megumi has three alternate personalities…Krazy happy doesn't know what she's going to do next can't remember her own name is: Krazy-wit-a-K…and evil darkness hates every thing and wants everyone to die that's: **Kaetlyn (NOT GOTHIC)**)

Sakura: YAY! MEGUMIII'S BACK! (Glomps Megumi)

Megumi: Augh I can't feel my spine…

* * *

Sakura slowly bought 'Al' out of the hollow armor and he held onto Sakura very tightly. Megumi's medium brown hair swayed behind her and her bluish purplish colored eyes fixed them selves on Al.

Al shyly looked up at Sakura's smiling face but when he fully stood up he was taller than her by like a foot!

"Wow you're shorter than I thought…" Al said.

"Yeah I know don't rub it in…" Sakura replied.

"HAHA SHE'S SHORT SHE'S SHORT I'm NEVER gonna let this go!" Megumi yelled. Al walked over to Megumi and soon Megumi realized that Sakura was taller than her.

"Look who's talkin'…" Sakura said.

"Aww damn't…shut up I'm not short! I don't like milk…and soda? Is kinda addicting…" Megumi said.

"Kinda?" Sakura said as her eyebrows rose. "Okay fine REALLY addicting…" Megumi said. And everyone laughed.

Snoopy later woke up and looked around and saw the tall dirty blonde boy looking down at Megumi and leaning on Sakura. "Who the hell are you?"

"(Sigh) I'm Alphonse Elric…" He replied.

"Wow your voice is pretty high for such a tall dude…"

"…"

"He speaks the truth…" Sakura said.

"Alphonse Elric in the last five seconds you were turning human were you sniffin' that Helium junk!" Ed screamed.

"No I swear brother I wasn't!"

"Swearing is bad Al don't do it." Sakura said.

"Sorry…"

"That's alright next time just don't do it…" Megumi sweetly replied.

"What's so wrong with swearing damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn HA!" Edward said.

Sakura was getting sick and tired of it and went up to Ed and slapped him straight across the face. "THIS IS MY HOUSE EDWARD AND THAT KIND OF MOUTH IS **NOT **ALOUD!" Sakura screamed. "Hey but Megumi swore and you didn't do anything!" Ed screamed back. "Yeah but in the middle of war you tend to do that…" "What ever…" Ed muttered.

"Umm maybe we should go upstairs…" Al said. "Yeah let's go into the kitchen!" As soon as they got up they made sure and passed a quick glance at Al to make sure no funny stuff happened and started up the stairs.

"Ahem…" Sakura's dad said.

"Oh hi daddy!" Sakura said sheepishly.

"Ms. Izuzo I need to talk to you in private…" He said.

Sakura walked after her father and as soon as they heard a door close Megumi whispered one thing, "Everyone hold on to something…"

"I don't need to hold on to shi-…" Ed was cockily replying until…

"SAKURA KASUMI IZUZO WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN **MY **BASEMENT!" And a **HUGE **gust of wind through everyone back literally was causing everyone to hold onto something. Mean while Ed was hurled into a wall at 500 miles per hour…Everyone let go to laugh at Ed but soon they as they did they were forced to grab back on as a fresh wave of scream was heard. Sakura came out with swirley eyes and dropped to the floor. Megumi rushed to Sakura's side to see if she was okay.

She shook her vigorously "Sakura!" "I see starz yippee!" She replied and soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Answering Reviews!

To Youkaigirl64,

Inukai: Yeah I know we were going for that…

* * *

To Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile Yami no Hikari,

Kaetlyn: Sure Gen we'll put you in the next chapter.

* * *

To fma-Fan158,

Sakura: Lol thanx we try.

* * *

To fma-fan158(2),

Krazy-wit-a-K: yesthankyouIwasgoingforfunnyIlikefunny!

* * *

To Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile Yami no Hikari,

Megumi: YOU PUT MY NAME ON FANFICTION! WAAAAA!

* * *

To Miriku-Yami's Queen of the Nile Yami no Hikari,

Inukai: Lol I hope you did if you didn't I'll stab

* * *

To sora-is-a-hottie,

Kaetlyn: Yeah I know I'm nutz…HEY YOU PUT MY NAME ON FANFICTION TOO! NOW ALL THE STALKERS ARE GONNA COME WAAA!

* * *

To Phoenix Hoshika,

Sakura: Lol thanx for all the advice!

* * *

To Youkaigirl64,

Inukai: Lol I know I'm prettyfull!

* * *

To Krazy-wit-a-K,

Krazy-wit-a-K: KEWL ANSWERING MY OWN REVIEW!

Inukai: You're weird…

Krazy-wit-a-K: Hey!

Inukai: Don't eat any more flaffles…

Krazy-wit-a-K: But-…

Inukai: Oh yeah and no more Soda or flaffles they're obviously bad for you…

Krazy-wit-a-K: Ouu look soda! (drinks)

* * *

To AliCatYUYUFan,

Sakura: Aww! I'm touched (bows) thank you very much!

* * *

To Phoenix Coconut Icing,

Megumi: Yeah we're adding in Shadow cheese and flaffles!

* * *

To Phoenix Hoshika,

Kaetlyn: Sorry I didn't answer your review being lazy…drinking soda…eating flaffles…but anyway we kinda realized that after we posted the chapter. (Runs off throwing flaffles at people screaming I like to move it move it!)

* * *

To YoukaiGirl64,

Inukai: Ouu I'm com**pletely **am late on this one…I did update for you Nimsay!

* * *

Well this is completely humor now if you want horror review 'we want horrorishness!' (Love Inukai…)

Sakura & Megumi: Thanx for reviewing everyone! (Hands out cookies and 'ACID BUTTER!' plushies)

Megumi: You get a plushie pf whoever answered your review.

Sakura: But it's kinda pointless because XxXinukaiXxX and I all look the same and Krazy-wit-a-K, Kaetlyn, and you all look the same.

Megumi: We wear different clothes

Sakura: Oh yeah uh I knew that…

Megumi: WOOT!

Sakura: Again?

Megumi: Yes.

XxXinukaiXxX, Krazy-wit-a-K, Kaetlyn, Sakura, Megumi: REVIEW!

Sakura: #$ gosh I hate those #$ing flaffles! (got hit with a flaffles) HEY!

_

* * *

_

_This was made at 3:00 a.m…don't blame us if it sux…even though we were the ones who typed it… _


	5. HOLA MI AMIGAS!

Disclaimer: Megumi: ACK we're running out of ideas!

Sakura: Why don't we just put 'We don't own Full Metal Alchemist'.

Megumi: No this is supposed to be funny! This is an all humor story!

Sakura: All because of you (Slight tears in eyes)

Megumi: WAHAHAHAHA YES I HAVE TOOK OVER THE STORY AND MADE IT THE ULTIAMTE HUMOR STORY!

Sakura: Yeah but you're still the co-authoress…

Megumi: Shaddup!

* * *

Sakura: Entering the realm of the story.

(In the back ground praising is heard.)

Megumi: What the hell was that?

Sakura: I donno.

--

_On the last slice of ACID BUTTER!_

_She shook her vigorously "Sakura!" "I see starz yippee!" She replied and soon fell unconscious. _

_

* * *

_

"Sakura?" Ed asked.

"Hmm? What happen?"

"You fainted." Sakura's mom said.

"Oh sorry."

"It's not your fault your father was really hard on yo-…"

Then her parents suddenly disappeared.

"What! What happened to my parents?" Sakura asked.

Then all of a sudden two crazed girls appeared.

"Who are you guys?" Al asked.

"The authoresses deal with it." One the girls said. "I'm Krazy-wit-a-K and she's Inukai."

"Weird names…"

"Shaddup."

"Well we're not supposed to be in the story right now buut we kinda deleted your parents…" Inukai explained.

"What why!" Megumi said.

"Well they didn't have any real point in the story…" Krazy-wit-a-K explained.

"Yay I have an alternate personality!" Megumi yelled in joy.

"Actually you have two." Inukai said.

"Yay I have two alternate personalities YAY DEATH GLARES DEATH GLARES ALL AROUND!" Megumi screamed.

Every one sweat dropped.

Inukai: Yeah we should probably go now…

Krazy-wit-a-K: But I was having fuuuun!

Inukai: Now!

Krazy: Okay but I gotta do something first.

Inukai: What?

Krazy: (glomps Ed)

Inukai: Okay Ed breathe!

Ed: need! (gasps) oxygen!

Inukai: Good now lets go Krazy.

Krazy: Coming!

Then the two girls disappeared.

(A.n: Sorry we forgot to put what Megumi, Sakura, and Snoopy who like disappeared looked like. Sakura is wearing a pink shirt that matched her eyes a yellow jacket that was open and pulled up to the elbows. She has a pair of dark jeans on since that's like the only thing she wears on the bottom she had a couple of brown short buckled boots that were under her jeans. Megumi has straight medium length black hair that's always down and reaches to about the top middle of her back in bright light her hair sometimes can look like a cinnamon brown she has bluish purplish eyes which is oddly familiar to Sakura's pinkish bluish eyes. She wore a flaming red tank top and a black opened button up shirt over it; black jeans with black bands. Snoopy is practically gone now so we're not going to describe him…well by the clothes you can tell Sakura the care free one and Megumi is the crazy yet rocker one.)

"Can we go upstairs now please?" Al asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah let's go…" Megumi agreed.

Soon the four of them reached upstairs and went into Megumi's room.

"Wow this place is a mess…" Ed said.

"Yeah but it's an _organized _mess. See I know where every thing is even though its like scattered every where."

"What?"

"Ack never mind…"

As soon as everyone struggled but succeeded to settle themselves in Megumi's _organized _mess Megumi's cell rang the Full Metal Alchemist theme song 'Ready Steady Go!' next to the dresser by Sakura.

"Hey that sounds familiar." Ed said.

"Uh never mind that feeling. Hello?" Megumi picked up the phone as Sakura tossed it across the room to her place in her computer chair.

"Oh hey Miriku…………okay…………oh sure I guess………you know where it is?...uh okay see you in a little bit………..bye!" Then Megumi turned off the phone and put it on the desk.

"So who was that?" Sakura asked.

"It was Miriku she was really bored so she asked to come over oh yeah she's bringing Yuki with her." Megumi replied.

"Wait I have to ask my par-…oh wait never mind."

"Who are Miriku and Yuki?" Ed asked. Since Sakura was sitting right next to Ed because Megumi's bed is pretty small she turned and smiled. "They're friends who live about a block from here." "Oh." Ed replied and blushed.

"Ahem." Megumi and Al said in unison. "Huh? Oh sorry." Ed and Sakura said at the same time and looked their separate ways as their faces cooled down.

"So when do they get here?" Al asked.

"About…" Then the door bell rang. "Now." Megumi replied.

Megumi and Sakura went down stairs. "Stay here and wait okay." She said at the two Elrics and winked at Ed before she left. The two boys waited…and waited until they heard "AHHH HOLA MI AMIGAS!" And then the four girls barricaded into the room.

One girl was taller than the other she had golden mahogany slightly curly hair and wore a cute pair of glasses that framed her big beautiful auburn eyes. She had a midnight blue t-shirt on that had a picture of a spiky haired boy on the front holding odd looking cards. She had black form fitting pants that had a dark purple butterfly on the side. She had black Keds on and sat in the computer chair.

The shorter one of the two had straight long hair that went to middle of her back it was a beautiful assortment of red, brunette, and blond. Her eyes seemed to of matched just a part of her red and brunette hair which blended the best of ways. Her curvy body formed with her light spring green tank top and a pair of basic blue colored jeans that also had the design of a light green butterfly on the side except it was small and had little dotted lines revealing its trail. She leaned up against the wall next to Al and Sakura took her seat next to Ed but this time she leaned a little on him while Megumi just sat on her bean bag chair.

Next thing you know… "(Gasp!) ED!" Yuki screamed and tackled glomped Ed. "ACK! What is up with all these fricken girls glomping me!" Since the bed was small and Yuki jumped on Ed Sakura fell off straight on her face. She got up and rubbed her head. Ed looked at her with a little pity and she nodded her head telling him she was okay. He smiled and continued fighting Yuki off of him.

Megumi jumped up and helped prying Yuki off of Ed. "Yuki get a hold of your self!" She yelled.

"But this is but this is Edward Elric what is he doing in your house can I keep him!" She asked.

"Uhh no…"

"(Sigh) You anime freaks are so cruel…" Al said as he went over to Sakura and helped her up and they went into the bathroom to address the huge bump on her head.

…

…

…

"I'm hungry…" Miriku said.

"Me too." Megumi replied.

"But before we order anything I wanna know who he is and his familiar looking friend is."

"Y-you don't know who they are?" Sakura asked.

"No…and when did you come back?"

"Around the second '…'"

"Oh…"

"Umm…Sakura YUGIOH freak we're talking about…" Megumi explained.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said.

"(Sigh) your hopeless…can we have food now?"

"Yeah but hold on one second hey Inukai can I have some credit cards please?"

Inukai: You're not supposed to know we're here! Use your own money!

Sakura: PLEEEEEEEEASE!

Krazy-wit-a-K: No! (Secretly typing 'And Sakura, Megumi, and everyone else who was in the story forgot Inukai and Krazy came in…') Hehe the power of being an authoress!

Inukai: Co-authoress.

Krazy: Shuddup!

* * *

Big flash of white light

* * *

"Hmm we have no money…" Sakura said.

"How do we get food with no money?" Al asked.

"Hey Ed can you transmute some money out of a piece of paper?" Sakura asked happily.

"Hold on a second your from ful-…" Miriku was stating.

"Shh!" Everyone but Ed and Al said.

"Okay you got it but don't say it!" Megumi yelled.

"But isn't that one supposed to be in some knight get up?"

"(Sigh) So cruel I say again…wait how did you know that!"

"Well you are on the t-…"

"LUCKY GUESS!" Sakura screamed.

"Okay…" Al said.

"Well lets order food now…" Yuki said.

* * *

Megumi: Well 1:30…LETS DO ANOTHER CHAPTER YAY!

Inukai: 1:30 time to go to bed its Christmas Eve eve!

Krazy: Actually its Christmas eeeeve.

Inukai: I really want to go to sleep.

Krazy: PLEEEASE CAN WE DO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Inukai: NO!

Krazy: Well I have a diary saying some pretty _interesting _things about Ed.

Inukai: Damn you black mail!

Krazy: So can we type the next chapter?

Inukai: Yes…

Krazy: YAY!

Inukai: How do I get myself into this?

Krazy: Do you really wanna know the answer to that?

Inukai: Not really…

Krazy: I knew it.

Inukai: Umm can we stop now?

Krazy: Yes, but one more thing to do before we do the next chapter…

Inukai: What?

Krazy: REVIEW!

Inukai: Shoulda guessed…anything else?

Krazy: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	6. PIZZA BOY

Disclaimer: Megumi: RETARDED!

Sakura: IT IS NOT!

Megumi: RETARDED!

Sakura: STOP IT!

Megumi: RETARDED!

Sakura: SHUT UP!

Megumi: RETARDED!

Sakura: THIS IS NOT NICE!

Megumi: I KNOW HAHAHHAHA!

Miriku walks in: What the hell is going on!

Sakura's on the ground and Megumi's over her laughing triumphantly.

Miriku: What the hell is going on here?

Sakura: She called my other story with my alternate personality retarded!

Miriku: What Imouto-san?

Sakura: No Quiet One revised!

Thunder starts rumbling: SHE CALLED WHAT STUPID?

Miriku: Uh oh Inukai's here.

All: WE DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST Tee hee!

Sakura: Wow it took so much trouble just to say that…

Everyone but Sakura: SHUDDUP!

* * *

"Hello is the Pizza Hut? Ok I want to order please………thank you I'll like two four for all pizza's. The first one with pepperoni," Sakura looked at Al and he gave her a nod.

"Garlic and bacon," She looked at Miriku who smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"Pineapple and bacon," she looked at Ed who gave her thumbs up. She smiled and continued.

"And extra cheese." She looked at Yuki who yelped and then jumped in the air.

"For the second one I want half extra cheese ad pepperoni and the other one side with pineapple and bacon thanks how much will that be? Okay thank you goodbye." And she hung up the phone.

"How much is it?" Megumi asked.

"$17.45" She replied.

"Umm how are we going to pay for that?"

"Oh easy we're not gonna pay."

* * *

"Pizza delivery!" A man screamed out side.

"Coming!" Sakura screamed. "Okay got the plan? I go down stairs dressed in this skimpy stuff Yuki wears and distract the pizza guy while you guys come with the bats as soon as I take the pizza and pummel his ass!"

"Hey!" Yuki protested.

"Just kidding!"

"Does it have to be skimpy?" Ed asked a little jealous. Everyone looked at him questionably.

"Yes Ed or else it'll defeat the whole distraction purpose if it weren't skimpy!" Miriku half screamed half explained to/at him.

"Ok," Ed sighed. He took the bat and slammed it into his human hand with a manic smile. "Time to crack open a delivery mans skull!"

"Ed you don't crack it open! You bruise it " Sakura said.

Everyone ran down the stairs and out the back door except for Ed.

"Anything for you. Just don't show him _too_ much." Ed smiled and Sakura got up gave him a peck on the cheek and waved after him when he followed after the others.

She fixed a ponytail and rushed down stairs. And approached the door, she pulled down her shirt a little bit and pulled up her skirt.

"Hi mister!" She said she saw the pizza man admire her clothing and her body, he seemed about twenty and he started to go inside the house. "So you home alone?" He asked as he looked into the dark house behind her. "Why?" before she could finish her sentence the pizza man put the boxes down and jumped on Sakura. "What is yo-…?"

* * *

"Ed go look and see if it's clear!" Yuki whispered.

"Why me?" He asked.

"Because your shortest!"

"Oh come on Megumi's shorter than me!"

"Yeah by like an inch" Megumi protested.

"Okay okay I'll go."

Ed ducked and ran bent down in the shadows.

* * *

"Ed! Help me!" Sakura screamed as she fought the pizza guy off her.

Soon a battle war cry was heard (a/n: that's Megumi…) and soon a group of five were holding bats and then they attacked but Ed was the only person who cracked his knuckles and attacked head on fist on fist.

"What do you want little boy?" The pizza boy said.

"Big mistake…" everyone said.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE PUNK!" Ed screamed and knocked out the pizza boy.

"What should we do with the body?" Yuki asked.

"I KNOW WE SHOULD PUT A BUNCH WAFFLES IN ONE OVEN AND HAVE IT SMELL ALL WAFFALY AND THEN STUFF THE GUY IN THE OVEN CAUSING IT TO EXPLODE AND THEN THROW HIS BODY INTO DEEP SPACE VORTEX!" Megumi yelled in hyper mode.

* * *

Divine Intervention

* * *

Krazy: Should we do it?

Inukai: Sure it's a good idea.

Krazy: Let's do it then!

Inukai: Alright!

* * *

Divine Intervention finished

* * *

Everyone looked at Megumi like she was insane…

But of course she is…

"What!" Megumi said. "You asked what we should do with him and I answered!" And everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay but how do we get so many waffles and how do we get him into a deep space vortex?" Miriku asked.

"Why don't we just erase his memory and then send him back to the pizza place?" Al suggested.

"Aww but then there's no explosions or waffles, and deep space vortexes!" Megumi retorted.

"You are totally going to drive us all insane." Yuki said.

"Damn you figured out my plan!" Megumi said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"U-uh w-we u-umm crud." Megumi stuttered and everyone took a step away from the sulky Megumi.

They decided to hit him with their bats a few times to erase his memory until Sakura screamed for them to stop. They drove down to the pizza place deciding to go with Al's idea and they dropped him into a dumpster before going back home to eat their pizzaz Megumi muttered insanely under her breath the entire time until….

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" yelled Ed.

"WHAT!" Megumi yelled back equally loud.

"THE MUTTERING AND SHIT ITS ANNOYING!" yelled back Ed.

"FINE I WILL THEN!" Megumi yelled.

"_SHUDDAP!" _yelled Yuki which then ended the two shorties.

* * *

Megumi: DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!

Sakura: Yeah I know it sucks.

Krazy: Hey you guys aren't the authors…

Megumi: Yeah I know its fun to pretend.

Inukai: Idiots…

Sakura: Hey you're my alternate personality!

Inukai: And your mines.

Krazy: This reminds me of the episode of Naruto when he tries to conjure up a good game but it really comes out kinda….crappy…

Megumi: That was mean…

Krazy: Okay yeah I guess it was a little harsh.

Megumi: Yay! I have one last thing to say before we end this chapter.

Sakura: Lemme guess (takes a deep breath) -…

Megumi: REVIEW

Sakura: Indistinctive things about knives and tazer guns.

Megumi: What was that?

Sakura: Nothing! Have I told you how much I love you?

Megumi: Yes a lot of times…

Sakura: hehe this was right to left because of the randomness in this story!

* * *


End file.
